Gustov
|} Gustov(Spelled Gustove in YFIII) is the Main protagonist of Series 1, Was once a Arch Angel of God before a misunderstanding would cause him to fall from the heavens and set the motion for all the events leading to the end of the universe. He apprently has been maxed level for centuries. His goal was to one day find away to open the gates of heaven and claim the throne of Heaven for himself. This so called plan would cause Gustov centuries of planning and waiting patient for the very precise moment. It would even cause him to consider settling for ruling earth itself if it didnt already have enough problems of its own all thanks to Gustov as well. Early Life Centruies ago Gustov was one of Gods Arch Angels and close bodygaurd. However due to a bad misunderstanding Gustov not only lost his rank but his wings were ripped from his back and he was cast down to the earth. However God quickly dispatch his Angel of Death to retrieve the Fallen Angel Gustov. Gustov still furious with God's decision, attacked the Angel of Death and forced them inside a sacred rock that arch angels would use to seal demons. Gustov then would punt the stone into the depths of space and from that day declared his god and Heaven dead. From that day Gustov changed and vowed to break into heaven and take the throne of God for himself. To achieve his goal, Gustov first course of action would be finding the first man and woman of Gods world and awakening thier power to use magic. Once this was accomplish Gustov would dissappear for centuries waiting patiently and watching his gift expand and spread among the humans of earth. Centuries later Gustove would encounter a child with high IQ that would peak his interest. Gustov would then take in the child under his wing(well lost wings) and make sure he was well raised and had access to all the worlds resources at his disposal. However when Gustov insisted that the child choose a better name. The child refused and stated he will go by what his mother named him and be the greatist Mastermind Known to men and his name will go down in history as Professor Samuel H. Rape. Gustov demanded the best out of Rape and a legion of soldiers to help futher his cause. Thus Rape would begin the Seven Sex Sin Project and resurrector. While Rape would be taking long years pefecting his science and the creation of the Seven Sex Sins. Gustov would proceed in taking in a woman Called Dianne or Dee for short. He would train her in the darkest of Magic and powers. During this time Gustov would learn that her brother had a very powerful god sealed within him. Gustov would then place Dianne in charged of protector her borther and guiding him towards his release. Gustov also wanted Dianne to place her alligence towards him and help Gustov by slowly building a army. Gustov would called this army his Wraiths. Dianne then left Gustov to help him with his goal, but secretly towards her own. Decades later Gustov will finally encounter the man known as Dan. Thou Dan wasnt the most powerful solider of The Government. Gustov saw much potential. After Dan pledge alligence Gustov placed his sword inside Dans soul increasing Dan's power greatly. Gustov would then use Dan as his eyes on the inside of the Government. However Gustov would not forsee Rape also becoming a weapons scientist for the Government. However Gustov decided just to let fate be and watch what happens. Thus Gustov 's Novas Trinus was formed. Yucaipia Fantasy I Gustov didnt make a direct appearance, he was watching everything unfold with a slight smile on his face. Knowing that Dan's death would cause him to asorb the god that was sealed in David into himself. Thus making Dan become the Prophet. Using the Prophet Gustov was able to see the future and know that the wraiths would betray him and everything that was going to unfold. Even the Pentagram Plan that would allow Gustov to Clense his soul and enter Heaven. Please Gustov would command the Prophet to work in the shadows and make sure all come to as predicted. Yucaipia Fantasy III Gustov would finally break his silence after getting word of Rapes Seven Sex Sins being finished. As a test Gustov orders Rape to send them after the mayor. Please with the ending results Gustov has Rape make contact with Crow and plan on taking down the whole city. Just like the Prophet predicted, The Seven Sex Sins would cause enough distruction and mayhem that would allow some of Gustov's keys for his Pentagram Plan. However he runs into a slight snag with the Sex Sin Sadi. Taking matter in his own hands. Gustov would force her to kill Joe before tearing out the Sadi esscence out of her and slaying Alice. In time Gustov knew that Quinzel would be taking over the body once and for all. Gustov would then create a souless body and implant the Sadi esscence into the body. Thus giving birth to Eddie. Finally Gustov would then proceed to Devols place of residence and cure her of blindness before striking her down. Thus he would believe that nothing would stand in his way anymore. He would quickly recurit Black Bird to his cause and Bonda. Yucaipia Fantasy IV Gustov continues to be patient for his coming day, however he senses a disturbance in time. Reminding him of Dianne's haste ability. He sends Eddie to take care of it. Once Eddie comes back to inform Gustov that a man name Shane has arrived from the future. Gustov starts to hasting his plans. However The Prophet tells Gustov that Shane may prove to help further his cause. Gustov agrees and tasks The Prophet with dealing with Shane and awakening one of the Keys from the grave. Gustov feeling everything is going according to plan, takes a moment for himself and enjoys some erotica. However a phone call from Crow ruins the moment and causes Gustov to lose it and demand that the Prophet begin the Pentagram Plan. Everthing goes according to plan and Gustov's soul is clense. However Gustov soon realizes that his is no longer immortal that he can be killed. The Prophet confronts Gustov and the two battle. Gustov is the victor Claiming to Dan that no matter what he did, Gustov is Max Level for centuries and no one can beat him. Gustov leaves Dan to relish the thought. Along his way to Heaven's gate Gustov is attacked by Leroy who not only breaks the damage limit. but phases Gustov. Gustov angry blows Leroy and the russin to to smitherns. However Gustov would again find another obstical in his path by Rape and Crows sudden arrival. A fight begins however Gustov stands tall with Crow and Rape losing all hope. Rape then lets his STD take form and claims he can take Gustov down. However Gustov can see that Rape is becoming unstable and uppercuts him to space thus Rape implodes and becomes a Black Hole. Gustov growing tired of Crow uppercuts him into it as well. Finally after years of waiting, Gustov is moments away from entering Heavens Gates and claiming his throne. However Savior Shane arrives and one last battle begins. Gustov believes he dealt the finishing blow how every he gets sucker punch from Shane. Shane then would make the Genesis Bomb and throw it into Gustov. Gustov unable to stand up to it, becomes overwelmed and is finally put to death with a big bang. Limit Break/Overdrive Hell1.png Hell2.png Hell3.png Hell 4.png Gustov Charges Balls of Energy in the palms of his hands and fires dozens of these into the surrounding area before forcing them all down on one target. Hado1.png Hado2.png Hado3.png Hado4.png Gustov Charges a single energy Ball in his hands before firing it as a beam of pure energy towards his target. Category:Characters